


I should be dead

by okdreaming



Category: Being Human
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-29
Updated: 2009-12-29
Packaged: 2017-10-05 11:23:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/41236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/okdreaming/pseuds/okdreaming
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Annie's Introspection.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I should be dead

**Author's Note:**

> This was written at the beginning of the first series before we knew anything.

When you die you go to heaven. That's what I always thought. Except that wasn't what happened. To me. I died and then I woke up again in my home but nobody could see me. Nobody could hear me. Can you imagine what it is like to watch your family and fiancé at your wake?

I should be dead. I should be in heaven. Why am I still here?

I can't tell you how many times I've asked myself that over the years in between scaring people away from the house. Although people can't see me, I could still move things around, make it seem like someone had been in the house. They usually lasted a couple of weeks, a month at the most.

Then George and Mitchell moved in and everything changed. They were – different. They could see me. They could hear me. It suddenly hit me how alone I've been. How much I've been starving for some company – someone to talk to, to make tea for. So I make a lot of tea, too much for anyone to drink. It helps, it makes me feel – needed. I don't feel so alone.

I'm not like them. Mitchell is a vampire and George is a werewolf. There are others of them. I'm the only ghost I know. Mitchell thinks that there must be a reason why I'm here. To be honest I don't like to think about it. I'm not ready to think about it. I don't want to think about it. If I find out why I'm still here – will I still be here?

Or will I die. Go down that dark corridor? Everyone thinks you walk down a long corridor towards a bright light. Mitchell saw a bright light, with men in hoods with ropes. I didn't see that. It was just dark, so dark and so cold. I guess that's why I came back. It's much warmer here.

When you die you go to heaven.

Except some of us don't.


End file.
